


eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm a little disappointed." If looks could kill, he would be dead three times over from the hard glare Touka was giving him. Hastily he explains. "N-no, not like that! I just – I just mean she has my eyes. And well, not yours..."





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> What even is that title? I dunno

The words are out of his mouth before he has the sense not to speak them. He does that a lot lately. It's as if his entire body is so full that some words are just clawing their way to escape. "I'm a little disappointed." If looks could kill, he would be dead three times over from the hard glare Touka was giving him. Hastily he explains. "N-no, not like that! I just – I just mean she has my eyes. And well, not yours..." Ken lets out a sigh of relief when instead of receiving a right hook, Touka’s gaze softens in understanding before turning back to gaze down at the baby in her arms.  
  
  
  
It's true. While the color was that typical baby blue, somehow they both knew Ichika’s eyes eventually would shift to that storm cloud gray that her papa had. Even her eyes are shaped like his. From her mop of light-colored hair, down to her eye shape and that goofy grin she was already experimentally giving her parents in between naps and feedings, it was clear that Ichika – at least looks-wise, took very few things after her mother.  
  
  
  
Touka smiled softly as she traced a finger over the baby's chubby cheek. She didn’t seem disappointed by this. "Yeah, I think so too." Her smile only grew brighter when Ichika’s tired eyes opened slightly and peered up at her.  
  
  
  
"You seem kind of happy about that?" Ken gave her an awkward laugh. He really didn't understand her sometimes. Still, he settled closer to the warmth of his wife and daughter. One arm went around his wife's shoulders, and the other hand reached out to hold his daughter's small hand, her fingernails not bigger than a grain of rice. The small gesture somehow managed to say a thousand things without him having to utter a word.

This was his family. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve it, but he would protect it until the day he died and then if any way possible, beyond that. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Touka replied, her eyes still mesmerized by the sight of their newborn. She spoke candidly, with no embarrassment. "Your eyes are beautiful."  
  
  
  
With her eyes trained on every tiny movement Ichika made – from the slightest rise and fall of her chest to the littlest crinkle in her brow, or the tiniest twitch of her hand, Touka didn't see how Ken’s eyes began to gloss over. By the time she tore her gaze away from the newest Kaneki, Ken was hurriedly dabbing at his eyes, wicking away the moisture forming there.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, years ago, when both were _different_ Touka would have scolded him for crying, but now she only smiled at him tenderly and said, "Hey, don't be a crybaby on her first day here. She'll pick up the habit, and I can't deal with two weepy babies."

Ken gave her a watery laugh. "Roger that,” though the tears showed no sign of stopping. If anything, they increased when Touka nuzzled closer to him.

  
  
Both new parents watched their daughter adoration, taking in every little thing about her, making sure to commit everything to their deepest memories. Ken didn't know it was possible to love someone so quickly and unconditionally, but here he was doing just that. Ichika was perfect, and she was his. Theirs. And there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her.

And though there is nothing either parent would change about her even if given a chance, Kaneki still hears a tired Touka say sleepily against his chest, “Maybe the next one will have my hair color, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I've got a few more lackluster stories lined up lol


End file.
